unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Citadel
'The Citadel '''is the eighth chapter of ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Plot After sneaking into the citadel and finding Chloe Frazer and Charlie Cutter in one piece, Cutter shows Nate his notebook which says that Katherine Marlowe, Talbot and there agents are the same secret order which include Francis Drake, and Queen Elizabeth, and more from 400 years ago that from this day to 400 years ago they wanted exactly what Marlow and Talbot are after, which is to control their enemies through deception, fear and to gain much power from that. Plus there is a writing in Cutter's book that says "As Above, So Below" which is the key to all of this happening now. The group make there way to the top of the castle which is were the symbol of the writing is at. Cutter and Nate go to a viewing platform and a "puzzle" is presented. You must look at Polaris through with the scope of a firearm (press L1 on a PS3) While everything is going smoothly, Talbot shows up and drugs Cutter, takes his notebook and his pistol while disappearing behind a corner at the same time. When Sully Nate and Chloe find Cutter drugged, Cutter says to everyone "The Wand of The Magician", which Chloe remember that what was also in Charlie's book- "between black and white, water and fire, female and male, the middle way!" As they push away the pillar in the middle, The Middle Way will begin... Walkthrough I. Climb up to the ledge above the locked gate, then traverse to the right and jump to the wall. Collect Treasure #33 before you approach the next gate. II. As the entrance is firmly secured, follow the climbing route to gain entrance to the tower. After the ledge crumbles and you round the corner, use the gaps in the brickwork to ascend as high as you can, then return to the front of the tower to climb through the open window. III. The henchmen standing guard inside the tower are in a high state of alert, but will not be aware of your presence until you either show yourself in plain sight, or open fire. In a straight fight, start with a drop-down kill on the enemy beneath Nate's starting position to obtain a Mag 5, then take cover and dispatch enemies on your current level. You can then turn your attention to the final opponents on the ground floor; shoot the propane tanks close to certain cover positions for easy takedowns. IV. Seize the AK-47 from the counter, and grenades, then let Sully in. He and Nate must simultaneously operate the wheels at the opposite end of the room to lower a drawbridge. Collect Treasure #34, then head up the short set of steps to reach a gate. Shoot the padlock to open it, then snatch Treasure #35 from the statue to your right after entering the corridor. V. Jump onto the bucket, then drop down once Sully lowers you to a safe height. Climb out of the well and head through the opening to reach a sequence of small rooms. Take the opportunity to practice stealth take-downs on the three patrolling agents. Make a quick detour to collect Treasure #36, then climb the wall. VI. On the ledge above, draw a weapon and shoot the padlock on the gate where Sully awaits. Jump over the hole in the floor, then climb through the opening. Approach the gate to have Sully return the earlier favor, then grab Treasure #37. VII. From the gate, head up the first small set of steps to your right, then take a left after passing beneath the arch. Run through the opening directly ahead to trigger a cinematic sequence. After the cutscene, go up the stairs and collect grenades, the G-MAL rifle and all available ammunition. VIII. Vault through a window and drop down on the guard below to quietly eliminate him. Follow the path on the accompanying screenshot to quietly take down the first five guards. You then only have to deal with the final two who arrive from upstairs and take position by the exit door. IX. Should you be spotted, use the G-MAL to snipe the targets directly ahead of your position. Be wary of grenades thrown towards Nate: in this confined space, throwbacks or a swift run to safety are nigh-essential. Try to run straight for the cover position and aim to dispatch the henchmen before they can exit the tunnel. With a combination of precise G-MAL fire and a couple of grenades, you can prevent them from reaching cover. X. Once the final opponent has fallen, run through the tunnel until you reach a portcullis to trigger a cutscene. Collect Treasure #38, then pick up weapons and ammunition from this floor. The AK-47, potent in close-range blindfire, is probably a better choice for the battles ahead than the G-MAL, even if you have plenty of ammunition for the latter. The new Raffica pistol may also be a good weapon. Once you are suitably prepared, carefully inch up the spiral staircase at the center of the room with a gun at the ready. Shoot the first guard at the top, then follow the path to the left to encounter another two in the tunnel, ripe for a blindfire ambush. XI. With due caution, clear the area of all further assailants. The final opponent to enter the fray is a new enemy archetype. Catch your breath, then head up the next staircase, vaulting over the block that falls from above. XII.On the outer wall of the tower, use L to build momentum and X to jump from the two hanging chains to reach a ledge on the right. Shoot the enemies who open fire from above. After they fall, make a rapid ascent to reach the protruding stone on the left above your position. From here, you can safely emerge to shoot the enemies above; it also provides cover against the snipers off to the right. XIII. Use the next two chains to reach a window to the left. Climb through and kill the assailant directly ahead with a stealthy pull-down kill, then ambush his allies as they fire on Nate's friends below. XIV. A Brute will burst through the wooden door as you try to open it by pressing triangle. If you collected the Mag 5 dropped by your stealth kill victim beforehand, you can squeeze in a couple of shots to weaken him before he moves sufficiently close to swing a punch. Finish him as usual by dodging and countering his melee attacks. XV. Head upstairs and follow Cutter onto the viewing platform. Stand on the raised tile, then press SELECT to open Nate's journal when the prompt appears. Make a mental note of the position of Polaris - the North Star - then hold L1 to use the scope to find it in the sky above. After targeting it with the crosshairs, press R down to find a wooden door almost directly below it. Nate will automatically zoom in when the crosshairs align on the correct position. XVI. Run along the ramparts to avoid the incoming rockets. After climbing over a low wall, grab the Dragon sniper rifle and eliminate the opponents wielding RPG-7's. They fire at predictable intervals, so watch carefully, take your time and wait for the right moment to shoot. You will find that it is easier to stay in cover (not to mention avoid incoming rockets) if you target them from left to right. XVII. Once all opponents have been dispatched, approach the zipline on the left-hand side of the platform. When Nate and Cutter are separated from Sully and Chloe, follow your companion to escape from the incoming rockets - and brace yourself for a major battle. Major Battle: Courtyard XVIII: *You can eliminate every guard in the first battle with a pure stealth approach, which prevents the appearance of additional opponents who arrive when the alarm is raised. Should you favor raw aggression, perform a stealth kill on the guard through the first arch to the right to obtain a Mag 5, then climb the wall directly to the left and enter the room via a window. You can find a G-MAL here, along with additional ammunition once you kill the guard. *Head through the doorway and the platform outside offers a commanding view of the area below. You can now snipe all enemies below with relative impunity. Focus on those closest to your position: this will prevent them from climbing up to engage Nate at close range. Should enemies successfully clamber up to Nate's position, quickly run over to push them back down (an instant kill) with a tap of square. If there is any danger that you might be overwhelmed, you can withdraw into the previous room. *When the armored shotgunners arrive, the Mag 5 will enable you to make quick takedowns. Once all enemies are dead, collect grenades, an AK-47 and, if running low on Mag 5 rounds, a replacement pistol (plus as much ammunition as you can find). Once you're ready, go to your objective, as marked on the map. After the cutscene, stand on the stone symbol and press L1 to identify the "star below": the raised tile on the next platform, just below Nate's position. Look upwards to focus on the central pillar directly above it. XIX: *With Sully offering support with an RPG-7, the second battle is less intimidating than it may initially appear. Start off by eliminating at least a couple of the snipers aiming their red dot sights in Nate's direction. *When the shotgunners approach your position from the right, you can toss grenades in their path to weaken them, or pepper them with bursts of AK-47 fire. As they reach the steps leading to your cover point, immediately withdraw to the next level down - you can safely drop from the ledge to reach it. XX: *Being able to hide inside the doorway should offer sufficient time and space to finish the armored opponents as they stride to your position. You can then pick off any remaining snipers at your leisure, and wait for most of the remaining adversaries to run in to engage you up close. Scour the arena for any stragglers (and an enemy who may possibly be lurking above the doorway) before you continue. *Once you have dispatched these, Sully will blast open a previously locked doorway to open the way forward. Head through it, collect Treasure #39 before you climb to the level above, then follow Cutter. After the cinematic interlude (and no small amount of contemplation), follow Sully around the corner to trigger a cutscene. Now approach the central pillar after Chloe's revelation and press triangle to open the way forward. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception